


Stand Up, Sing

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Somedays are harder than others.Especially when you're the only one that remembers.





	Stand Up, Sing

**Author's Note:**

> as a note i recommend listening to panic at the disco hallelujah

_My life started the day I got caught_   
_Under the covers_   
_With secondhand lovers_

"I swear, it won't happen again," Wilford said following after Dark. Dark kept walking, he had heard this a million times and it was stale. He can't remember the last time he had eaten but this tastes pretty bitter to him, "I swear."

Dark wanted to forgive him. Wanted to accept his apology, he knew he would but right now he wanted to be mad, "You said that last time."

Once a cheater always a cheater.

Dark continued walking and heard the footsteps behind him slow to a stop. Good, he thought to himself, "Did I?" Dark felt himself crumble a little at the weak way Wilford said it. He knew Will probably doesn't even remember. He doesn't remember much accept Dark it seems, everything else ends up getting washed away accept him.

"Wilford, do you remember the start of all this?" Dark asked, back still facing Wilford. Wilford didn't say anything but even Dark could hear the gears moving in his head, trying desperately to remember things, "Do you remember me? Before I was this...do you remember us?"

"Dark, stop. What are you even talking about? Can we stop? Let's go do something." Wilford said an edge of desperation in his voice.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere tonight. I can't keep doing this," Dark said quickly rounding the corner and leaving Wiford alone.

"Damian?"

_Then the time for being sad is over_   
_And you miss 'em like you miss no other_   
_And being blue is better than being over it_

Dark sat in his room. He's not sure why he even has a room, he doesn't sleep. The voices in his head are too loud. Tonight they're screaming at him. They want him to go in the closet. He doesn't want to. They're too loud.

Dark heaves himself off the chair and moved to the closet door. His hand lifted but made no move to open the door. He forced himself to open it, it hurt. Inside was a line of white shirts, that's not why he was here. Dark felt around for the string above, he pulled and flooded the small room with light.

Dark shaved aside all the clothes and looked down. It was there, he had hoped it wouldn't be. He wants to burn it. He knows he'd never do it but the thought is nice. Dark bent to pick it up and carry it back to the bed.

He felt the voice quiet, he knew this hurt them too. Dark stared at the small brown box before slowly lifting the lid. He felt his throat tighten when he saw the first item. A small white carnation, yellowed with time and dead but still here. he gingerly picked it up before setting it aside. His eyes caught a broken pair of glasses. He looked away quickly. Finally, he landed on a pile of photos.

He stared at photos for a long time. He wiped his face to find it wet.

"William..."

"Celine?"

_No one wants you when you have no heart and_   
_I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and_   
_You'll never know if you don't ever try again_

Dark spun around to look at who had just called that name...his name? He knew who it was but he hoped it wouldn't be. Dark quickly and carefully stuffed everything back into the box before closing it.

"Celine, is that really you?"

Dark closed his eyes tightly. Trying to block it out. Everything. Footsteps sounded behind him. He could feel him getting closer, "Who are you...right now?"

"Celine it's me. Will, don't you remember me?"

"William?" Dark said turning around. He looked scared as if he had just woken up. He had, "I've missed you."

"What do you mean? I haven't left. I'd never leave...Celine, what's happening? Where's Damian?"

Dark swallowed thickly, "I'm right here."

William looked confused before smiling and pulling his old friend in for a hug, "Damian, something's wrong," Dark felt the words vibrate through him more than he heard them, "something's very wrong."

"I know, it's okay. You don't have to think about. Just know I'll take care of you and I will always forgive you," Dark let his fingers run through the tangled hair smoothing it out, "I'll always love you."

Dark felt him tense and pull back, "Where am I? Dark what's happening? I don't...I don't remember what's happening...."

Dark schooled his face, "Wilford, you bumped your head," Dark raised his hand to run through the silky hair one more time, "See?"

"Oh," Wilford mumbled, "you always take such good care of me."

They stood in silence for several moments, "Are you mad? I remember you being mad for some reason."

"No."

"Okay," More time passed. Dark felt himself getting annoyed, "What's in the box?"

Dark tensed, "Something that should be forgotten."

Wilford seemed the think about it, "Forgetting is easy."

Dark felt a part of him sob, he felt like sobbing with them, "For some it is. Not for me. Let's go we have things to do."

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and i skyped and came to the conclusion this whole album is darkstache so im doing it all


End file.
